Vex
The Vex are a not well-known species of humanoids living in hives on the faraway planet of Vali'Thoruuxa. While being very intelligent, Vex are all manipulated and controlled by an unknown being, known only as the Greater Vex. Only one Vex, Ark, has been able to escape control and is the only known source of information for his species. Appearance The Vex resemble Hurons in basic shape, though are more slim, and have long, tentacle-like appendages protruding from the back of their head. Using photosynthesis as their source of food, the Vexes' blood retains a thick, pure green color, though their cells mysteriously have an exterior color of red-violet. Their long, muscle-like appendages wrapped around a small-but-durable skeleton allow for great mobility around the environment, allowing the race to perform what Hurons call 'parkour.' Biology Natives of the faraway planet of Vali'Thoruuxa, the Vex are a race of hive-minded, multicellular humanoids. All are identical in shape and form as one another, and all of the millions of Vex are controlled by a single minded being living in the center of the planet. The being is known as "The Greater Vex," and controls all Vex at his will like puppets by sending chemical messages to the brains of the followers. They have no free will whatsoever, and what exactly makes the race a hive mind is an anomaly. When born from the hive, the Vex are fully grown, roughly like a Huron who's peak of physical capability is mid-twenties. The Vex exit the womb of the planet fully capable of all tasks given by The Greater Vex, and retain all information previously gathered. All Vex share one mind; the mind of The Greater Vex. Unlike nearly all species known, the Vex have the ability to enter space un-suited. This is due to the tensing of all the muscles in the body to points where the dramatic pressure increase/decrease doesn't affect the alien's core organs. Oxygen isn't needed, per say, when in space, though it is needed to make it's food, so the alien can only spend a certain amount of time traveling the vacuum without rest-stops. Most likely only a few days, though it hasn't been tested. History Living outside both Kasmari and Vuldak-controlled territory in Senfina Lactea, not much is known about the Vex other than what little information Ark has offered to scholars on the subject. Supposedly, The Greater Vex sends out his minions to study species and gain as much knowledge of the galaxy as is possible. The Vex are the hands and tools of The Greater Vex, and carry out his will. Most choose to observe rather than conquer, as the hive mind has no need for power. It only seeks knowledge, to one day become strong enough to face any foe to extend control of The Greater Vex to every edge of the galaxy. Not all Vex born from the hive follow the will of The Greater Vex, however. There is less than .01% chance that a Vex born is born out of control, but this small percentage is immediately sent at birth to the arctic planet of Uss'Haldo. With their biological systems unable to function in cold temperatures, any free-willed Vex die in the first day on the planet. Only one has ever escaped, and is the source of information on this race. Apparently, the Vex had visited the Huron race millennial ago. Observing the Hurons back in the days when bronze and steel blades and armors were the only weapons in combat, the Vex designed an armor to fit their body type. It resembled the tough Roman's legionnaire armor, with the grace of the Samurai's segmented plate armor. This is the only recorded encounter between this part of the galaxy and the Vex, according to Ark. Culture Religion Government Due to the entire race being enslaved by The Greater Vex, no 'formal' government is in place. All Vex are expendable and merely act as agents to their puppet master. They gather intelligence, weapons, culture, and more for reasons still unknown to modern day Huron scientists. Military Category:Races